1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming a thin film and a method for forming a thin film by coating a coating composition on a surface of a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A coating method using a liquid jet head has been expanded in rang of application because of its property of precisely coating an accurate amount of small droplets on a predetermined position, and has been used for coating various solutions not only on paper but also on films or metals as organic materials.
As a method for forming a coating film on organic materials, such as a coating method is disclosed that catalyst or adsorption materials are coated on an electrolyte film used in a contaminant disposing apparatus for removing contaminants from gas (see, for example, Japanese translation of PCT international application 2001-504755).